Almost Is Never Enough
by sincerelycgm
Summary: Maya's Torn. She missed Cam. She needed him. But he left her. He's back. But another guy has caught her attention. It's Miles Hollingsworth. He's different, hes sweet. He's kind. He's a bad boy. They both want her in their lives. Who will she choose? Who does she need the most?
1. School's out!

**Alright guys! Im back! Okay this is a new story that I thought of. I admit, Im a little rusty with writing my stories, this chapter is a little choppy chop. But I PROMISE YOU this story will get better! and I PROMISE that ill try to update as soon as I can with this story. **

**As for my last two stories, I gave up on them. I honestly lost my interest in those stories. I wasn't really going anywhere with them. With this story however, I promise Ill finish this one. **

**This is going to be a Camaya Vs. Matlingsworth story. I know, i know, you're all gonna hate me for making it like that. But I honestly cant help it. Camaya is my Number one OTP, but Matlingsworth is beginning to grow on me. So, to be honest, I really dont know who im gonna have Maya end up with in this story. PLEASE BARE WITH ME! **

**Please stick by me with this story you guys, Im working really hard on this story and I have a really good feeling to this. **

**Okay. Ill shut up now and let you all read this story. Enjoy! **

_I do not own Degrassi or any of their Characters. _

It had been three months, thirteen days, five hours, and twenty-six minutes since Campbell Saunders had left her. He decided that enough was enough. He couldn't handle staying at Degrassi anymore. He hated it there. He hated it. It was time for Cam to go back to Kapuskasing.

_"I'm sad. And I just want it to go away." _

_"My head isn't screwed on right!" _

_"I thought by winning I would be happy." _

_"Nothing I do is working!" _

Those words kept repeating in Maya's mind. She hated that their relationship wasn't enough for him to stay. She hated that she couldnt make him happy enough. They haven't talked since he left her. She thought that since he wasn't going to be around anymore, they should stop talking. That she would be able to move on better. Guess what? She was wrong. She lost him. The boy that she ever loved decided to leave her. It was selfish of her to think that way. Cam was probably happier now. He's back home. Back with his Family. Sleeping in his room, on his own bed. He's Happy now. Right? Maya should have been happy for him. But she's not. She's angry and bitter.

She sat there, tapping her pencil waiting for the final bell to ring. "_I can't wait for summer to finally start._" she thought to herself. This summer she's going to do everything she could to forget about Campbell Fricking Saunders.

"EEEK!" Tori Squealed, Ripping Maya off from her thoughts. "I can't wait to go to Paris with You and Tristian this Summer!"

"Ahh. Paris, France," Tristan Sighed. "The City of love. I Hope I can find my own love there!"

"That would be so romantic!" Tori says. "Me and Zig can go eat dinner near the Eiffel Tower, buy and lock and throw the key into the river. You know that bridge that Madame Jean-Aux was talking about?"

"OHHH! That one! It's soo Romantic! Don't you think It's romantic Maya?" Tristian questions.

"Ermm. I.. Uh.. Dont really want to talk about Love and romance right now." Maya mutters.

"Come on Maya! Cam Left. It's been three months already! You should be happy for him." Tori says.

"I am happy for him." Maya retaliated. _Lies. Im not happy for him. Im still angry that he left me! _She thought to herself.

"It's okay! You'll forget all about ol' Cam when we go to the Annual Torres End of the Year Bash tonight!" Tristan says excitedly.

" I can't wait! There's gonna be cute boys! And dancing! And more cute boys!" Tori says.

"Zig." Tristian reminded Tori.

"I meant for Maya! Not for me Tris!" Tori pouts.

"It's okay. I wont tell Zig." Tristan says. "Anyway. Maya, Are you coming?"

"I don't know. Katie probably won't let me go." Maya mutters.

"LIAR!" Tristan points at her. "You know as well as I do that your sister doesn't care about if you go or not. She knows you'll be with Tori and I! She trusts us both. You've been so down in the dumps lately. You need to live a little Maya. Cam is happy back home. You should be happy too."

"He's right you know M." Tori agrees.

_M. They used that nickname again._ Maya thinks to herself. That was HIS nickname to her. She didn't wanna hear it. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Oh no you're not! You're coming to the party whether you like it or not girl!" Tori says.

Before Maya could answer, Tristan pulls our his phone and squeals. "O-M-G! Zoe Rivas is going to be at the Torres Party tonight!"

"Shut up!" Tori says.

"Im not kidding! Look!" Tristan says showing his phone to them. "Zoe tweets 'Party at the Torres Tonight!'"

"Isn't she from West drive?" Maya questions.

"Yeah! Shes going to our school next semester. I hear Drew and Zoe are dating now." Tori exclaims.

"Isn't she like our grade? Drew is gonna be an Alumni from Degrassi." Maya says disgusted.

"Drop out drew is next year's President, Remember? He's repeating his senior year with Mike Dallas and Imogen." Tristan reminds her.

"Oh yeah." Maya says sounding bored of the conversation.

_**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING**_

Quickly, the trio pack their things and head out the door.

"You're going to the party Maya." Tristan and Tori say together. They walked towards their lockers shoving their books in.

"No matter what it takes, You're coming there." Tristan says sternly.

Sighing, Maya finally gives in. "Okay. Okay. I'll come."

"YAAAY!" Tori yells squeezing Maya. "I love you M!"

_She said it again. _Maya thought. Smiling, she says "Anything for my best friends."

Tris and Tori smiled. "Anyway, We have to go. Ill be at your house at 5, okay? We can get ready together." Tori says.

"Okay."

"See you later, Maya!" Tristan called out as the two "T's" skipped along towards the front of the schoool.

_Maybe going to the party wouldnt be too bad. _Maya thinks. Then she remembers her promise.

_"I'm going to do whatever it takes to forget about you." Maya says. _

_"But-" Cam begins to say but Maya cuts him off._

_"No Cam. You decided this. You think that it's best for you to leave? Fine. I'm happy for you. I think I'll be happier if I just forget about you. Forget about everything that we've been through." Maya says as her eyes begin to swell. "I- I- I-I'm going to do whatever it takes to forget about you, Cam. I promise that i'll be happy."_

_"Please, Maya." Cam begs her. _

_"I'm sorry. I gotta go." Maya says as she runs out of the train station. _

She promised him that She'll be happy. It's been three months. She hasn't found herself genuinely happy yet. Closing her locker, She decided. She was going to that Party.

* * *

"You going to be there tonight, man?" Dallas asked the person on the other line.

"Course man! I miss the team." Cam responds.

"Can't wait to see you, dude!" Dallas says.

"Me either. Do you know if Maya is going to be there?" Cam asks.

"I don't know. I barely see her around school. She kinda sorta dropped the face of the earth to me." Dallas says.

"Man, quit playing! Seriously." a worried Cam speaks.

"Well I saw her when you first left, then after a while she stopped walking passed the Ice hounds lockers. She barely ate in the Cafeteria. Man, I don't know where shes been," Dallas says.

"So you don't know if shes gonna be there tonight?" Cam asks again.

"Nah man. I dont. Sorry." Dallas says apologetically.

"Well i hope shes there, Ill see you tonight, man!" Cam says excitedly hanging up the phone.

No one knew, but Dallas knew that Cam was coming back to the Ice hounds. He realized that he needed Maya in his life. After a few months of begging and pleading his parents, they finally agreed to move to Toronto with him. He got the best of both worlds. He gets to stay with his his family AND have Maya in his life. Well that's if she decides to be with him again. He remembers the last thing she says to him.

_"No Cam. You decided this. You think that it's best for you to leave? Fine. I'm happy for you. I think I'll be happier if I just forget about you. Forget about everything that we've been through." Maya says as her eyes begin to swell. "I- I- I-I'm going to do whatever it takes to forget about you, Cam. I promise that i'll be happy."_

_I want her back. _He thinks to himself. _Im going to do whatever it takes to win her back_

**_Okay, Yes i know. A little choppy. But ill fill in the holes next chapter okay? Next chapter will be the Torres bash! Will Cam be able to find Maya? Will he be able to win her back? Who knows? _**

**_Don't forget to leave a review, Favorite and Follow this story! Ill update this within the week. I promise! Love you all! _**

**_xoxo,_**

**_Carol_**


	2. The Torres Bash Part 1

**Hey everyone! SOOOO I decided to make this two parts. Im on spring break now, so HOPEFULLY I can start writing my next chapter. I read all your kind reviews and Im soo happy you all decided to read this story! Im starting to feel really good about writing again. **

**Im glad you all feel the same about my whole Matlingsworth Vs. Camaya dilemma. But in the end, I really don't know who to keep her with. asdfghjkl; Im also going to add the Paris trip into this story! WHOOOO! LOL. It's just gonna be my take on what would happen if Cam went to Paris with Maya.**

**ANYWAY. Before I end up ranting, here's my second chapter. Please dont forget to write a review AND to follow or favorite! I Love you all! **

"MAYA!" Tori shrieked as she pounded the door of the Matlin home. "I know you're home! Stop trying to avoid the party!"

Maya hadn't bothered to text Tori or Tristan. She decided to surprise them that night when they were going to pick her up. But of course, Tori and Tristan would be blowing up the poor girl's phone every minutes since she last saw them.

_You're going to the party. - Tris_

_We're going to have so much fun! -Bff Tori_

_Can you believe that Zoe is going to be there? I cant wait! -Bff Tori_

_I know you read my messages Matlin! -Bff Tori_

_We'll be there soon, girl! Tori just picked me up. -Tris _

Shaking her head, she decided to open the door for her two best friends. She was already dressed. But of course, she needed Tori's approval. Opening the door, Both Tori and Tristan's jaw Dropped. Maya was wearing a Pink, off the shoulder crop top, High rise denim jeans, her usual, converse chuck taylors and she curled her blonde locks a little more than usual.

"Damn girl!" Tristan smiled in approval.

"You look HOT!" Tori agreed.

"You think so?" Maya giggled.

"I didnt even know you owned a crop top!" Tori says. "A really cute one at that!"

"I actually cut up my old shirts. Looks great huh? I didn't even know they were going to turn out this great!" Says a proud Maya Matlin.

"Well Tris and I need to fix you up a bit though, okay? I still haven't gotten ready yet either." Tori shrugs. "Im still wearing clothes from school. It's cute and all, but if I wore it at the party, can you say-"

"Fashion Disaster!" Tristan finished her sentence.

"Exactly." Tori says. "Now, can you please let us in Mini Mats. I really need to pee." Laughing, Maya Escorted her two best friends upstairs into her room.

* * *

"Viola!" Tristan says. "Maya you are a Masterpiece!"

After a countless number of changes, Tristan finally finished up Maya the way Tori would want Maya to look.

"Tristan, all you did was change my jeans into shorts, changed my converse into heels, and added a necklace." Maya says sounding a bit irritated. She was no Fashionista, but she didnt really feel any different than what she was wearing earlier. Turning around, looking at herself in the mirror, she finally understood why Tristan made her change her clothes.

_I look more mature._ She thought to herself. _Damn though. Tristan did a good job on me. _

"You looked hot earlier, But we need everyone to notice you Maya!" Tori exclaimed.

"And why, again?" A confused Maya asks.

"You said you wanted to forget about Cam, right?" Tristan asks.

"Well, Yeah." Maya mutters.

"Then what a better way to forget your ex then to find yourself partying with cute guys!" Tori Exclaimed.

"But I don't need a guy to make me happy, Tori." Maya huffed.

"You sure aren't doing a good job keeping yourself happy though, Maya." Tori says.

"You're right." Maya sighs. _Maybe she's right. Maybe if I finally find another guy, Cam would finally be out of sight, out of mind. _

"Okay now lets go!" Tori yells excitedly. She yanks Maya's and Tristan's arm, then they skip out the Matlin home into the night.

* * *

Arriving at the Torres home, the house was already at full swing. Beer bottles everywhere, red cups flying, and drunk high school kids. It was the usual Torres Brothers house party. They were known to have the best parties.

"Ziggy!" Tori screamed, letting go of Maya's arm. Almost tackling her boyfriend, knocking them both over. Maya and Tristan couldn't help but laugh at them. Walking towards the couple, Maya noticed a huge crowd of people in the living room.

"ARE YOU READY TO PARTY!" A girl shrieked before tanking down whatever was in her red cup.

"O-M-G!" Tristan says. "I know that voice anywhere! It's Zoe Rivas! It's Zoe Rivas!" He couldn't contain his excitement. "Im going to talk to her!" Letting Maya go, He ran towards the West Drive star.

"Tris-" Maya began, but he was determined to get to Zoe. Sighing, Maya turned around. "Hey Tor-" She started to say, but she noticed that Tori and Zig were gone. Probably running upstairs to make out somewhere. "Great." She muttered to herself. She should have saw this coming. Of course they would leave poor Maya Matlin alone. That was the main reason why she didnt wanna come to the party in the first place. Her two best friends always leaving her.

"Came here alone?" A random guy approaching her says. He was tall, clean cut hair, brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a suit and tie. _How weird. _SHe thought to herself. _A suit and tie at a Party? _

She really didn't want to deal with boys tonight. As she was about to blow him off, she remembered what she told herself earlier. _If I meet another guy, I'd probably forget about Cam. Let's give this a try. _"Well. Umm. I was actually here with friends. But they ditched me." She shrugged.

"Well it's a party! You should have fun!" He smiles at her. _He has a great smile. _She thinks to herself. Maybe forgetting about Cam would be a lot easier than she thought. "You want a drink?" he asks her.

"I.. Umm. Don't usually drink Alcohol." She mutters shyly.

"It's okay. I bet you aren't the first one." He smiles. "Come on, Lets get you a drink."

They walked together to the crowded kitchen finding the Keg and red cups. The brown haired boy passed a cup to her. "Here," He says pointing at the nozzle of the Keg, "Fill up your cup."

"I.." Maya began.

Chuckling, He picked the nozzle up and filled a cup, then handing it to Maya. "It's okay. Here."

"Thanks." She says, taking a sip_. YUCK! Its taste awful!_ She thinks to herself.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the taste. " he says laughing.

Confused, Maya asks, "How'd you know I didn't like it?"

"Because I didn't at first." Saying Simply. "Oh. I don't mean to be rude. My name is Miles. Miles Hollingsworth the Third."

"Was the 'Third' Part really necessary?" She giggles.

"No. But it made you laugh," Miles smirks at her.

_He has a cute name._ She thinks. "I'm Maya. Maya Matlin."

"Maya eh? Pretty name for a pretty girl. It suits you." He chuckles.

Playfully rolling her eyes, "What a sweet talker."

"That's what I do." He responds. "Well, Maya I think this place is getting a little croweded. You want to head outside and talk?" He asks.

"Just talk?" She questions. How can he want to "just talk?" Guys at a party don't want to "just talk." He probably wants something from me.

"Just talk." He reassures her. "I just want to get to know you a little more." Miles extends his hand out to her.

_You wanted to forget about Cam, right? Well maybe here's your chance._ And without hesitation, Maya Grabbed Miles' hand and followed him out into the chilly night.

* * *

An excited Campbell approached the steps of the Torres home. _Man I cant wait to see everyone there! _He thinks. He's been away from Toronto for 3 months, and he never really realized how much this place had become a home to him. Yes, he left. But he was homesick. He missed his parents. Cam was depressed. He broke his arm on purpose for crying out loud! _Everything is okay now. _He thinks to himself. Now, he's back in Toronto, living with his parents who were very supportive of him. They agreed to move to Toronto after his siblings had finished school. Justin and Sarah (his siblings) were going to Degrassi with him. Everything was pretty much Perfect in his life. Well, except for the Love department. He missed Maya like crazy. He constantly tried to get in touch from her, but it was clear to him that she wanted to forget about him. Now that he's back for good, he hopes that he can win back Maya's love.

The front door was open, with high school students hanging out on the porch. Walking in, he saw a few familiar faces. They weren't people he considered friends, more like acquaintances. Walking downstairs, towards Dallas's area, the first thing he saw were the same jacket that he was wearing on a few familiar faces.

"HE'S BACK!" Dallas screamed.

"AYEEEE!" The rest of the Ice hounds shouted.

Cam couldnt help but smile from ear to ear. "Hey guys!"

"Whoa! Birdman! You're back!" A Tipsy Luke baker slurred.

"Yeah man, Starting my Junior year back on the ice" Cam smiled.

"Man, you better!" Owen said.

"I thought you were going to the states to be with your girl, Anya?" Cam asked Owen.

"Not leaving until later. I couldnt miss the Annual Torres party!" Owen said, tanking down his red cup.

"Grab a drink and let's party, Rook!" Dallas laughed.

"I was actually looking for Maya." Cam muttered.

"Chicken cutlet? Still got the hots for her?" Owen joked.

"Sheeeeees outsideeeee." Luke said.

"Yo' Luke, Maybe you should tone it down a bit" Cam smirked. "Thanks though. Ill see you guys later!"

Cam walked away from the team and headed outside the sliding doors. _I hope she's still here. I missed her like crazy! _Before even looking, he heard that beautiful laugh. He knew it anywhere. Smiling, he turned his head to the direction of her laugh.

_She looks different. _He thinks to himself. _A crop top? Shorts? _This is not the Maya Campbell remembers. She was holding a red cup! _Drinking?! _She NEVER used to drink. Maya Matlin, his ex girlfriend, the love of his life, is not the same girl she used to be. What happened to her? Why is she doing this? Sweet innocent Maya, was no longer innocent.

He began approaching Maya, he notices a guy with her. Short brown haired, Suit and tie, Light skin. _Who is he? Why is she hanging out with him? _Cam couldn't help but feel jealousy rising within him. Quickening his pace, he stood right behind her and tapped her shoulders.

"Maya." He says trying to hide his jealousy.

"Yes?" She giggles, then turns around. Her face becomes pale white. "Cam?"


	3. The Torres Bash Part 2

**Okay yaaay! New chapter. lol. Hello all my fellow readers. Thank you all for your kind reviews. Im seriously happy that I'm still going on with this story. I'm starting to like it more and more as my thought process goes on. I've started on chapter 4 already, so I hope I get to post that one up as soon as possible. **

**Spoiler alert!: **

**Can I just say, FINALLLLYYYY Bhandallas happened! This week's episode of Degrassi was AMAZING. One of my ships have finally sailed. YAAAASSSS Girl! lol. **

**Okay, before I end up rambling, Please don't forget to leave a review. It would really make me happy. **

* * *

Maya followed Miles out of the kitchen. Feeling a bit of anxiety rising, Maya decided to grab onto Miles' blazer. Feeling the little tug on his blazer, Miles smirked slightly and came to a stop.

"I thought we were going outside?" Maya asked.

"You're tugging on my coat." Miles laughed.

"Oh.. Sorry. I just didn't want to get lost." She responded, feeling red.

Smiling, Miles reached out for Maya's hand."It's okay. Come on," He said.

She smiled and continued to follow Miles down the stairs. Shouting and obnoxious screeching were being heard down there as they approached the last few steps. It was Dallas and the rest of the Ice hounds. Whenever she saw them, Cam would run through her mind. They were wearing their Ice Hounds jacket. They laughed and smiled. They cracked jokes. She actually hung out with Dallas and the team once, maybe twice. It was weird not seeing Cam with them. Oh Cam. She missed him. But she was not about to let him ruin her. Maya is constantly reminding herself that she is not with Cam anymore. He haunts her thoughts. _No. Not this time. I'm NOT going to let Campbell fricking Saunders ruin my night. _

"I think this is a good spot. Don't ya' think?" Miles ask Maya.

"Yeah. It's fine." She smiles, taking a sip of beer. Miles was right, beer was growing on her. She didn't like the taste, but she managed to tolerate it. "Soooo."

"Soooooo." Miles mimics.

"You wanted to come out here and hang out." She says.

"Yeah. I wanted to get to know you more." He smiles.

"What do you need to know about me?" Maya blushes.

"I don't know.." Miles says, taking a sip of his beer. "Oh! how about, what school are you from? Grade?"

"Degrassi. Upcoming Sophomore." She answers.

His inner self jumped happily knowing he was going to school with this girl. "Really? I'm going to Degrassi this year. Im going to be in the 10th grade too."

"That's great!" Maya says enthusiastically! "I'm going the the Paris trip this Summer, are you?"

"I'm not totally sure, honestly." Miles mutters.

"Why not?" Maya asks.

"Well, My best friend Chewy isn't sure about going either." Miles simply says.

Stifling a giggle, She tries to muster the words out of her mouth, "You have a friend named Chewy?"

"Yeah it's a funny nickname, His name is Winston, actually. I've known him since we were 5. He actually goes to Degrassi. You might know him?" Miles laughs.

"Winston. Winston. Winston." Maya repeats the name. "Umm. Im not so sure, it sounds familiar, What does he look like?"

"Asian, Big glasses, always wearing bow ties?" Miles tries to describe.

"OHH! Yeah I know him!" Maya finally remembers. "Well not KNOW him KNOW him, but I had him in my Bio class last semester! He doesn't talk much."

"Well Winston is kind of shy at first, but once you get to know him, he's really fun to hang around." Miles says proudly of his friend.

"Can I see your phone?" Miles says.

"NO!" Maya says.

"Why not?" A confused Miles flinches.

"Because i have all my nudes in it." Maya says, trying to contain her laughter.

"Are.. Are you serious?" Miles asks. _Well this is awkward. _

"No silly! it's just a joke." She laughs.

Huffing in relief, Miles laughs along with her. _I'm glad she isn't like that. I don't need those kinds of girls. Not again. _Miles thinks to himself. Taking Maya's phone he inserted his number onto her phone. He decided to call himself so he can have her number as well. "Well now you have my number, and I have yours." He smiles.

"You're pretty cool, Miles." Maya smiles back.

"You're okay." Miles jokes motioning his hand _okay. _

"Well I take that back! You're HORRIBLE." She laughs slapping his arm.

Mid-laugh, Maya felt someone tap her shoulders.

"Maya." The person behind her says. Instantly Maya froze.

_No. No._ She thinks to herself. _It CAN'T be him. __He's supposed to be in Kapuskasing! _Taking a deep breath, Maya turned around, hoping it was not him. "Cam?" Maya says.

"Hi." Cam smiles at her

"What are you doing here?" Maya says avoiding his gaze. _Damn it! Why is he here?!  
_

"Hey Maya," Miles says placing his hands on her shoulder. "I gotta go, but I'll see you at the Paris meeting, Monday?" He says as Maya turns back around.

"You decided to come?" Maya says excitedly, quickly forgetting about her ex being back in town.

"Yeah. I did." Miles smirks. "Well I'll see you, okay?" With a quick hug, Miles walked away from that awkward mess. _Who was that guy? Why was Maya so freaked out when she saw him? _He thinks to himself. Shaking his head, he headed home.

* * *

"Umm. M?" Cam says awkwardly.

_M. _That nickname. It irritated her. But she missed that nickname soo much. She missed him too. But she didn't wanna show it. Turning around, she placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah?" She says with attitude.

"Can we talk?" He asks.

"About what Cam? We have NOTHING to talk about." She explodes.

"Maya, Please." The brown-eyed boy pleaded.

"Don't Maya, Please me, Campbell. I have nothing to say to you. You decided to leave me here, remember? I was a mess when you left me." She says feeling heated. Tears began to form in her eyes. _I don't want to yell at him._ She thinks. _I just want to sink into his arms. _But she couldn't she didnt want to go through it again. He left her. and it was His decision to make.

"Please listen to me, M." Cam pleads again. "I was sick, okay? I left to go home so I can get help. I wasn't happy here."

Barely audible, Maya speaks, "I didn't make you happy?"

"You did, Maya. Hockey didn't. I missed home. I missed my family. I found out I was depressed Maya." Cam sighs.

"d-d-depressed?" Trying to get the words out of her mouth. Maya didn't know. She knew he was sad, but she didn't know it was like that.

Nodding his head, he continued to speak, "I missed you like crazy Maya. I was happy to be back home, but I needed to tell you. I wanted to call you, I wanted to facerange you, but you didn't return my calls, you blocked me off every social media site."

"I told you I wanted to forget about you." Maya responds.

"I know, and I'm sorry for leaving you. I just needed to get better." Cam says grabbing Maya's hand. "I needed to get better, for us. So I can truly be happy."

"Are you happy?" She asks.

"Now that I finally get to tell you everything, yes. Im happy." He smiles.

"Honestly now, Cam." Maya asks.

"I've been taking medication, My mother has gotten me into counseling at least twice a week. I haven't felt this good in years Maya. I'm honestly happy," He reassures her.

"I missed you, Cam."

"I missed you, M." A giddy Campbell replies. He begins to lean in for a kiss, but a hesitant Maya stops him. "Wh-Wh-What?"

"Cam, I missed you. But I can't let you into my life so easily again. I don't want to get hurt. I was so messed up when you left. I did things that I'm not proud of. I need time to myself." She finally says.

Before letting him responds, she lets go of Cam's hand and walks away. Tears that were building finally flowed freely off her cheeks.

* * *

Campbell stood there stunned, with his mouth agape. _What just happened? _He thinks to himself. He thought it was going well. He finally got to tell her everything! He finally told her the truth. But she STILL walked away from him.

Cam replayed the entire conversation in his mind, trying to find what went wrong. Then he remembered that guy. Mr Fancy-shmancy suit and tie guy.

_"Hey Maya," Fancy-Schmancy says putting his hands on Maya's shoulder. "I gotta go, but I'll see you at the Paris meeting, Monday?" _

_"You decided to come?" Maya says._

_"Yeah. I did." Miles smirks. "Well I'll see you, okay?" _

**The Paris trip! **He remembered. His mother and father spoke to him about it yesterday. Campbell had already been registered into the school so Principal Simpson managed to email Cam's parents about the trip. At first he was unsure about it. He was excited to see his teammates. He wanted to get back on the ice and be happy, like he promised. But he made up his mind. _I am going to Paris. _He thinks to himself. _I'm going to do whatever it takes to win Maya back. _Then the night of the battle of the bands play into his head. He remembered what he promised Maya.

_"I'm not going to let you get away that easy. "_


	4. What?

A tear-streaked Matlin walked back into the house trying to find her two best friends. Of course, Maya had found Tori making out with Zigmund. _God, these two can't seem to keep their hands off of each other, _she thought. Not wanting to disturb her best friend, Maya quickly walked away from the couple and hunted for Tristan. He was fairly easy to find. All she had to do was find Zoe Rivas or Drew (Because he never leaves Zoe's side). Zoe had been in the same area. They had never left their spot since Maya, Tristan, and Tori had walked into the party. _Tristan_ HAS_ to be here somewhere._ She began_ s_queezing her way through the crowd that was fighting their way through to get to Zoe. Tristan had been sitting next to Zoe, laughing and having a wonderful time. _How come Tori and Tris get to have all this fun? I got stuck with finding out my ex is back in Toronto. _She thought.

"Tristan." Maya taps her best friend's shoulder.

"Shhh." Tristan pushes her hands away.

"Tristan." She tries again.

"Not now May Mats. I'm hanging out with Zoe Rivas." He said sounding oh so starstruck.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going home." She sighs.

"Wait why?!" Tristan snaps his head towards Maya's Direction.

"I'm not having any fun." She admits.

"I just saw you with that new guy, Miles." Tristan responds.

"Yeah, but something happened." Maya sighs. As she was about to tell Tristan about the worst, yet happiest moment ever, she heard the Ice hounds screaming and marching up the stairs. "I gotta go."

Tristan knew something was wrong with one of her best friends. Nodding, he let her go. Eventually she was going to tell him what happened anyway. The bond between "TMT" was strong. TMT was what they called eachother. Tori came up with it, of course but none the less. They were inseparable.

"Okay, May Mats. Ill text you later, okay?" A worried Tristan says, trying to comfort Maya.

Giving an apologetic smile, Maya nods, waves and trutted outside the door trying not to let her tears flow once more.

* * *

Campbell watched a tear streaked Maya Matlin walk away from him. He couldnt comprehend anything that had happen to him within 10 minutes with that girl. So many emotions running through him. He knew he's not supposed to feel this way. He can't feel this way. He's tried so hard to get better for himself. For his family. For Maya. Campbell felt his eyes burning. His face turning red. He was about to cry.

Stunned and not knowing what to do, a disappointed Campbell Saunders thought and contemplated about how to get Maya back. Yes the Paris trip, he knows, but what will his parents say about it? Will they even let him go? After all that has happened, all the therapy sessions, medications and not being with his family, will it be hard for him? Yes it will be, but Cam had only one thing on his mind. Maya. She said she missed him. So why did she run off like that? Why was she so afraid of him? He needed to find out. Quickly, he ran back into the house to get her, but was stopped dead in his tracks by his teammates.

"ROOKIEEEE!" A Shitfaced wasted Mike Dallas slurred.

Cam couldn't help but laugh at Dallas and his teammates. They were all drunk. Luke though, was passed out on the stairs.

"Dallas, you're wasted." Campbell chuckled, almost forgetting what had happened to him just a few minutes ago.

"nahhhhhhhhhhhhh Rook. Im good." Dallas says giving his famous crooked smile. "Hey, did I tell you i got a son? His name is Rock. I had him when I was 16."

"Dallas, I think you're the type to say things that you dont want to say out loud." Campbell says feeling a little uncomfortable. Did Dallas really want to tell him that? Or was he too drunk to even realize what he's saying?

"Im a shitty father man. Sometimes I feel like I aint good enough for him." Dallas says beginning to tear up. "I heard what happened there man. She still loves you. But I think she's messed up from you leaving her."

"I know." Was all that Cam could say. A drunk Dallas giving out advice? Kind of weird. _He's probably going to forget about this tomorrow. _Cam thought.

Throwing his arm around Cam, Dallas says"Man, You should relax and take have a drink. HEY! Get my birdman something to drink here!"

"Ahh man, I dont know..." Cam says.

"It's just one drink." Dallas insisted. "Common Cam, It'll take your mind off of Matlin."

_Maybe he's right. _Cam thought. Sighing, he nods his head. "What the hell. Let's do this."

"That's the spirit!" Owen screams.

Cam grabs a red cup and fills it with beer from the keg &amp; begins to drink with his boys.

* * *

A tired Campbell awakes from his night of partying, not knowing where he was. "What the heck?" He says, not remembering much from the night before.

"Good morning you." A brunette headed girl yawns. Her arm still around Campbell.

"What just happened?" Cam says. "What. did. I. Do?"

**OKAY PLEASE DONT HATE ME FOR IT! I Know i haven't updated in such a long time! I am really really really sorry for it! But i did need time off from this &amp; i know this chapter is a little bit rushed, but I PROMISE YOU I will finish this story no matter what! Who do you think is with Campbell? What do you think happened that night? Stay tuned on the next chapter!**

**Ps. please leave a review or something to know that you all are still following this story! Im really sorry for not updating. **


End file.
